I get what i want
by brianbluee
Summary: Isuck at summary, but Mark has a way to get what he wants and he wants lana. Read and Review please. :)
1. Default Chapter

Mark stood in front of the girl "So I was thinking maybe you and I could hook up  
  
sometime." The girl scoffed  
  
"Hum, Mark I don't think so, your not my type" She turned to walk away. Mark  
  
slammed his arm down on the wall. He looked at the girl  
  
"Look, I want you and I get what I want." He gave a dark devil grin of perfect  
  
white teeth.  
  
"Mark get away, your starting to scare me." He leaned closer, to the girl sliding  
  
his hand around her waist.  
  
"I get what I want." He whispers in her ear. "and I want you." He looked in her  
  
eyes, and flash of white light glazed his blue colored iris, she instantly kissed him, as if  
  
she'd be waiting for the right moment. He smiled lifting her up, her legs wrapped around  
  
his waist. He opened the door to her room walking in. He pulled up on her shirt, taking it  
  
off. He smiled as she worked on his belt and pants. * * * *  
  
"New town, new people." Mark smiled pulling in. He got out of his car and  
  
knocked on the door. "Cousin Lex." He grinned. "Uncle Lionel called you right? Told  
  
you I was coming right?" Lex laughed letting Mark in.  
  
"Yes Mark, he called." Lex gave Mark a quick hug. "How are you? Let me show  
  
you to your room give you a little tour of the house."  
  
"Great, it looks so big I'm gonna get lost." Mark laughed picking up his bag. "  
  
Thank you for letting me stay here, you know how my mom can get I'm a problem  
  
child." Mark laughed, Lex showed him to his room. "Wow! It's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks let me show you around the house" Lex said moving out the door. He  
  
walked Mark around the house, showing him all the rooms. "How long will you be staying here?"  
  
"Not long only until I straighten out my act, wait that could be a little while" he  
  
laughed.  
  
"What was it you were doing?"  
  
"Too much sexual intercourse." Mark grinned and laughed. Lex patted him on the  
  
back.  
  
"best way." Lex smiled "Just like me."  
  
"Start is young is what I always say." Mark smiled, and looked around the gym,  
  
he walked over to the punching bag. He pulled his jacket off, taking a hit at it, the bag  
  
wiggled almost coming completely of. "Shit" he stopped the bag. "So Lex lets go." He  
  
smiled. Lex looking in confusion.  
  
"..Alright." Lex smiled still in confusion, he rubbed his neck. Mark grinned devilishly.  
  
"So tell me about the girls here." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark walked down the street with Lex. "You still haven't told me about the  
  
girls." Lex grimaced .  
  
"The girls here are nothing to mess with Mark that's why, most of them have been  
  
through a lot." Just as Lex finished, Lana Lang, and Chloe Sullivin, walked by talking  
  
about school, they stopped at Lex.  
  
"Hi Lex." Chloe said.  
  
"Hello Chloe, Lana" Lana smiled, Mark gave her a quick look over and gave a  
  
swoon worthy smile.  
  
"Lex aren't you going to introduce me to these very lovely ladies." Lex rolled his  
  
eyes slightly.  
  
"Lana, Chloe this is my cousin Mark." Mark smiled and shook each girls hand.  
  
"Are you new here?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah you could say that, but I'll be here until the end of the school year."  
  
"Well we have to get going we have work to do." Chloe said, she said Bye to Lex  
  
and Mark and started walking away with Lana. Mark turned and started to walk after  
  
them, Lex grabbed his arm.  
  
"Shes off limits Mark." Mark pulled his arm away.  
  
"No one is off limits." He lightly licks his lips and started to walk again.  
  
"Well she, my best friend is in love with her, i don't want him hurt Mark."  
  
"He's not my best friend, all is fair in love and war, and I always get what I  
  
want." Mark snapped he pushed Lex sending him into the brick building 5 feet away. Lex  
  
looked at him.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Mark played it off. "It wasn't that far back." He quickly tried to cover it up. "I'm sorry, lets just go." He helped Lex up. Lex still looked confused.  
  
Mark walked into locker room, he had met Clark Kent and Pete Ross a few days  
  
ago at the Talon when he was watching Lana.  
  
"Hey Mark, what's up?" Clark asked walking over.  
  
"Nothing much, wishing I didn't have to be here." He laughed.  
  
"I think that's what we all want." Clark smiles.  
  
"At least the day is over right." Mark smiled pulling his shirt off.  
  
"Yup." Clark finished changing "I'll see you later I've gotta get home to help  
  
with the farm."  
  
"All right then, talk to you later, call me we'll hang out." Clark nodded saying  
  
good-bye and heading for the door. Mark relaxed hearing the door close and knowing he  
  
was alone. He looked at the glowing white tattoo on the middle of his chest. "No, not  
  
now." He rubbed his temples. He heard the door to the locker room open. He closed his  
  
eyes. A girl walked over and slid her hands up his chest.  
  
"Mark, I didn't know you go here."  
  
"Neither do you Lena." Mark snapped. "God just leave me alone."  
  
"Aww Mark, what's wrong, don't you like the powers you have, remember I gave  
  
you those." Lena smiles and sits on his lap.  
  
" Lena, not now, I cant handle it right now." Mark pleaded. Lena ran her hand  
  
along the tattoo.  
  
"Come on Mark I just need a little fix, I did give you those powers remember."  
  
"I remember, but not right now." Mark moves her hand off of him.  
  
"Fuck that, Mark." She pulled her hand free and pushed it into his chest pushing  
  
on the tattoo her fingertips pressed into his chest disappearing to inside his chest. Mark  
  
looked at his chest in pain, her fingers inside his chest, his tattoo glowed brightly a white  
  
light. Lena moaned her face showing pleasure from this. Mark held back the tears from  
  
the pain, fingers were not supposed to go inside chest. He felt her fingers wiggle causing  
  
more pain, he grabbed her hand trying to pull it away, but he was too weak. He cried out  
  
in pain, as Lena smiled and bit her bottom lip moaning. "please Lena stop." He pleaded.  
  
Lena finally pulled her fingers out of his chest he took a deep breath.  
  
"What a rush." She kissed him quickly. " thanks baby, just like sex without  
  
actually doing it." She walked out of the locker room leaving Mark there. M ark laid on  
  
the bench gasping for breath in pain. He looked at his chest you could see little indents  
  
where Lena had her fingers. He stood up still weak. He hit a locker bending the door. He  
  
grabbed his stuff walking out. He staggered a little still in pain, he made it to his car and  
  
passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mark laid on the bench gasping for breath in pain. He looked at his chest you could see  
  
little indents where Lena had her fingers. He stood up still weak. He hit a locker bending  
  
the door. He grabbed his stuff walking out. He staggered a little still in pain; he made it  
  
to his car and passed out.  
  
Minutes to hours Mark laid in his car passed out, still in pain. "No, Just get  
  
away." He shouted.  
  
"But Mark, baby you know that you want me." She yelled back at him.  
  
"No, I want nothing to do with you." Then the familiar pain, and the screams. Mark  
  
awoke to a tap on the window. He gasped, in a cold sweat. "Get away get out of my  
  
head." he whispered to himself holding his head, once again the tap. He looked at the  
  
window and rolled it down.  
  
"Are you okay Mark?"  
  
"Yeah Lana, I'm OK." Mark lied smiling. "What are you doing here after school  
  
closing."  
  
"A project, are you sure your all right?" Lana said climbing into the passenger side of the  
  
car. Mark smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Really I'm fine. But thank you for worrying. Do you need a ride, I'll take you anywhere  
  
you wanna go, maybe we can go back to the house and talk." Mark asked starting his car.  
  
"Um.. Sure nothing wrong with talking." Lana smiled at Mark, as Mark backed out of  
  
the parking spot.  
  
The drive to the house was semi-quiet with a few words here and there. He pulled  
  
up to the house. "Lex isn't home, so we can do whatever we want." Mark grinned. Lana  
  
laughed. "I'm not that kind of girl Mark." Mark made a sound and a snap with his fingers.  
  
"Damn, well we'll see." He smiled. Opening the door to the house walking in, Lana  
  
following him. He set his bag down on the floor kicking off his shoes in the middle of the  
  
floor; he started running then sliding on the floor in his socks. Lana watched and laughed  
  
at him.  
  
"Your insane."  
  
"No you just haven't tried it." Mark smiled bending down and lifting one of Lana's legs  
  
pulling her shoe off. She steadied herself with her hands on his shoulder. Mark did the  
  
same to her other foot. He looked up at her and grinned "come on, you'll love it." Mark  
  
ran and slid again.  
  
Lana stood watching and laughing. "I'm not gonna do it, it's crazy". Mark slid over.  
  
Moving behind her he leaned to her ear.  
  
"I get what I want." He pushed her making her slide on the floor. He grinned, as Lana  
  
laughed. Mark felt the very familiar tingle in his head behind his eyes. He stopped Lana  
  
and pinned her against the wall in the hallway.  
  
"Mark, what are you doing?" she looked up at him.  
  
"Getting what I want Lana, and I want you." His eyes glazed against the white light  
  
again. Lana looked his eyes, before kissing him her hand lightly sliding over the zipper of  
  
his pants, just as the door opened and he pulled away rubbing his eyes. "Lex." Mark  
  
smiled. Lex eyed Lana who looked confused and lost of what had just happened.  
  
"Hi Mark, Hello Lana."  
  
Lana shook her head snapping out of her zone. "Huh? Oh Hi Lex." She smiled. I have a  
  
boyfriend, Whitney, and I have feelings for Clark, why did I almost just kiss Mark?  
  
She thought to herself. Mark smiled.  
  
"Lex, we were just going to do some work."  
  
"Pushed against a wall, what kind of work?" Lex asked.  
  
"Um, Math, you know Angles and all that, we thought it would be better to get a real feel  
  
for it" Mark smiled and adjusted his pants, Lex looked at him then down at his pants.  
  
"Seems you got too much of a feel." Mark laughed and gave Lex an evil eye. "Well I'm  
  
going bye Lana, bye Mark, remember what I said." He leaned close to Mark "she's off  
  
limits."  
  
"Bull, no one is." Mark replied. "Not to me." Mark looked over at Lana, as Lana put her  
  
shoes on.  
  
"Mark I think I should go."  
  
"But Lana wait, why?" Mark asked stopping her.  
  
"Something happened, and I don't know what, I have a boyfriend." He said grabbing her  
  
bag and walking out. "Lex, can I get a ride to the Talon?" Mark heard her yell to Lex.  
  
Mark stood in the doorway leaning on the frame his face looking pure evil, his eyes a  
  
dark blue, almost black. His jaw clenched. He walked in and slammed the door. He went  
  
up to the gym room, and looked at the punching bag. He moved taking one punch at it,  
  
knocking it from the ceiling, and into the wall leaving a hole where it hit.  
  
"Well, Lana your boyfriend wont be around very much longer to get in my way." 


	4. Chapter 4its a short one sorry

"Something happened, and I don't know what, I have a boyfriend." She said grabbing  
  
her bag and walking out. "Lex, can I get a ride to the Talon?" Mark heard her yell to Lex.  
  
Mark stood in the doorway leaning on the frame his face looking pure evil, his eyes a  
  
dark blue, almost black. His jaw clenched. He walked in and slammed the door. He went  
  
up to the gym room, and looked at the punching bag. He moved taking one punch at it,  
  
knocking it from the ceiling, and into the wall leaving a hole where it hit.  
  
"Well, Lana your boyfriend wont be around very much longer to get in my way."  
  
Whitney stepped onto the field, ready for game. Him wearing his Crows football  
  
jersey. He smiled, this was the game he loved, and the girl he loved sat right in the front,  
  
watching him and the game. Mark slipped into the seat next to Lana "This taken?" he  
  
asked, Lana looked at him and smiled.  
  
"No it's free, but if you're sitting down then it's taken." Mark laughed, sitting next to her  
  
He leaned forward onto the bar.  
  
"So, where's your boyfriend?" Mark looked at her. Lana pointed to Whitney and smiled  
  
when he waved, she wave back at him. "A football player, I thought you had better then a  
  
football player." Lana shot him a glance. "OK, OK sorry, I was just saying. I thought you  
  
had better taste then to date a jock, I thought you would date more of the strong silent  
  
type that's all. I'm sorry" Lana nodded and smiled.  
  
"I understand, I guess Whitney just made me feel safe" Mark leaned close to her.  
  
"I can make you feel safe, I just need a chance." Mark looked at her then felt her  
  
presence. "She's here." He looked up and stood up  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Lena, her name isn't even Lena, It's Shari. She just lied to me." He spotted her, and turned back to Lana. "I have to go."  
  
"Wait mark why?" Lana asked him slightly worried and not understanding. Mark looked  
  
at her and kissed her quickly jumped over the bar and ran to the exit. Lana looked  
  
surprised at the kiss but smiled liking it. Whitney watched as he ran for a touchdown,  
  
seeing the kiss and Lana smile he stopped and was tackled.  
  
The game ended and Whitney walked to the locker room. Lana walked over. "Great  
  
game Mar- Whitney" she smiled.  
  
"How would you know Lana, you were kissing Mark." Lana looked at him hurt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, I saw you and him kiss."  
  
"It wasn't like that Whitney and you know it." Lana said angry at him.  
  
"yeah sure" Lana turned and walked away. Mark stood watching and smiled.  
  
"Such a shame, love has to end like that." He smiled but then felt it she was there. "Go  
  
away."  
  
"Aw Mark, that hurts."  
  
"Shari, please go away." She pushed Mark over the edge of the school holding him from  
  
falling.  
  
"want me to go away now?" Mark looked down then back at her.  
  
((sorry it's so short, but I was in a car crash and broke my arm, it's hard to type with one hand so it's short)) 


	5. CHapter 5 another short one

"yeah sure" Lana turned and walked away. Mark stood watching and smiled.  
  
"Such a shame, love has to end like that." He smiled but then felt it she was there. "Go  
  
away."  
  
"Aw Mark, that hurts."  
  
"Shari, please go away." She pushed Mark over the edge of the school holding him from  
  
falling.  
  
"want me to go away now?" Mark looked down then back at her.  
  
The next day the weekend came. Clark walked into the talon. Lana walked  
  
around the counter angry at Whitney. Clark sat down. "What's wrong Lana?" Lana  
  
looked at him.  
  
"Whitney thought when Mark kissed me, it wasn't just him, he thought I was kissing  
  
Mark too, and I wasn't." She slams the door to the counter shut. "I thought he trusted me  
  
and he doesn't. I think we broke up, maybe I should just go out with Mark."  
  
"Lana, no I think we should find out more about him, that's all." Clark said knowing  
  
sometihng was different about Mark.  
  
Mark walked down the street and he turned a corner, Clark watched him trying to look  
  
for what was so different about Mark. Mark stepped into a building, he needed to release  
  
stress. He looked at the wall and pulled his hands from his pockets, he started to punch  
  
the wall making holes each time. Clark watched. "I knew it" he whispered to himself.  
  
Mark heard and turned around he saw Clark moving towards the door. He grabbed Clark  
  
throwing him into the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Clark looked at him.  
  
"Just came for a walk" Mark laughed and threw him into other wall  
  
"don't lie." Clark stood back up on his feet.  
  
"he's stronger then I am" he thought 


	6. Chapter 6

Clark watched. "I knew it" he whispered to himself.  
  
Mark heard and turned around he saw Clark moving towards the door. He grabbed Clark  
  
throwing him into the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Clark looked at him.  
  
"Just came for a walk" Mark laughed and threw him into other wall  
  
"Don't lie." Clark stood back up on his feet.  
  
"He's stronger then I am" he thought  
  
Clark walked into the Talon, he froze at the door seeing Mark and Lana talking;  
  
laughing. Lana looked up and saw Clark she smiled and waved him over. Clark started  
  
walking still sore for some reason from the night before. He sat down a chair away from  
  
Mark. Mark looked over glaring at Clark. Marks eyes glazed a color red. "Lana can I talk  
  
to you.over there?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana squinted at him slightly confused. "Sure," she walked out from behind the  
  
counter. She slid her hands into her pants pockets. "What's up Clark?" She asked still  
  
confused but not saying anything about that. She pulled hands from her pockets and sat  
  
down at the table. "I only have a minute or two we're a little short handed today."  
  
Clark sat down across from her. "Okay, I want you to stay away from Mark,  
  
there's something about him, I don't trust. I-" before he could finish Lana cut him off.  
  
"Clark we've already talked about this, I can handle myself." She didn't even  
  
believe what she said she was always getting into trouble. Clark always was there to save  
  
her. "You don't have to be big brother, and Marks harmless, you wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
She knew what she saying probably wasn't true, all the guys she likes or has liked all  
  
we're either keeping secrets or had a plan to hurt or kill her. But she trusted Mark.  
  
"There are things you don't know about Mark, Lana" Clark stated.  
  
"This coming from a guy who all he has is secrets from me, and I trust you don't I"  
  
"Yes but Lana-" Clark tried to say before Mark looked over at them. He had a  
  
somber look on his face. His eyes once again glazed red. Seeing this Clark felt on  
  
fire suddenly, as if a hole was being burned into him.  
  
"Clark I know what I'm doing okay, if I need you I'll know you'll be there. But  
  
you and I are just friends nothing more remember." Clark nodded at this it was true.  
  
"Right okay" he stood up starting to walk away. Mark watched him intently as he  
  
left.  
  
Mark turned looking back at Lana, his eyes back to the normal ice blue. He  
  
smiled. "So what did Clark want to talk to you about." He asked interested in what Clark  
  
had to stay that he couldn't say in front of him.  
  
Lana shrugged "it was nothing, he wanted to warn me of you" she laughed lightly.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me right?" Mark looked at her acting hurt.  
  
"Never, I wouldn't do that." He takes her hands. "Lana I like you a lot. I heard  
  
about your brake up with Whitney. I'm sorry." He brings her hand to his lips "But would  
  
you go out with me, tonight?"  
  
She smiled at this gesture and nodded. They set the time and Mark walked out of  
  
the talon. He walked down an ally to get to his car. Clark stepped out of the shadows his  
  
face and body still half hid by the shadows. "Mark, leave Lana alone."  
  
Mark laughed and turned around. "Clarkie-boy, wondered when I see you." He  
  
looked at Clark. "Clark I know your upset because I know have the girl you want but no  
  
need to hate on me playa."  
  
Clark stepped fully out and closer to Mark. Anger clearly taking over Clark's  
  
mind. "I said leave her alone Mark." His voice full of despite, his body stiff.  
  
Mark took one step to Clark getting in his face. "Or what, you'll run because you  
  
know you cant beat me. You wouldn't tell people about me because I'll just tell them  
  
about you."  
  
Clark bit his lower lip. Then pushed Mark into the wall. Mark stood up quickly.  
  
"What was that Clark, was that a hit, that was poke. You cant even tell her you like her,  
  
from what I've heard you've had many chances, are you stupid, god when you get the  
  
chance you blow it. I have the chance I wont. I plan on taking full advantage of it." Mark  
  
grinned. "I mean girl is a fine piece of ass, MM. the things I plan to do. If you hear my  
  
name being moaned, you'll know who it is."  
  
Clark now surged with anger, ready to hit Mark at anytime. "Shut up Mark."  
  
Clark walked over and pulled his arm back for a punch he threw it, Mark ducked around  
  
him and kicked Clark into the wall.  
  
"I mean I'll have her screaming my name so loud, her aunt Nell is gonna wish she  
  
could get some." Mark grinned loving every moment of the torture he was putting on  
  
Clark.  
  
"I'll warn her Mark, I'll tell her." Clark moved from the wall. "But she didn't'  
  
believe me the first time." Clark thought. "Why would she now." Mark looked at his  
  
watch.  
  
"Well I've got to get ready for Lana and mine's date." He walked to his car  
  
getting in and starting it up. He drove off. Clark hit the wall.  
  
Mark finished getting dressed and started to his car. "Lex I'm heading out bye."  
  
He walked to his car and went to start it; it stalled. "Oh come on don't do this." He hit the  
  
wheel. He climbed out walking to Lex's car, "Sorry Lex" he whispered and opened the  
  
door getting in. He started it driving to pick up Lana. Clark hurried and stood in front of  
  
the car stopping it. Mark backed up and floored it slamming into Clark making fly back.  
  
Mark turned looking at Clark he flipped him off, before continuing his drive. He pulled  
  
up to Lana house getting out. He walked up to the door and knocked 


End file.
